SBS Tomo 91
*'D': Dokusha (lector) *'O': Oda *'P.N': Penname (pseudónimo) Capítulo 912, Página 48 D: Diagrama de este SBS 1. Odacchi comenzará el SBS (como siempre (LOL)) 2. Se harán preguntas -> Odacchi se cabreará 3. Se añadirán preguntas -> Odacchi parecerá estúpido 4. El SBS terminará (con algunas dibujos de comedia raros y entretenidos) P.N. El SBS empezará ahora O: ¡Oi Oi! El SBS no es ese tipo de evento perfectamente organizado! Aparte, estabas equivocado desde el principio. Esta vez comenzaré perfectamente y con esmer...¡¡el SBS ha empezado!! ¡¡Has empezado con tu pseudónimo!! D: Te daré un Kibi Dango que ha salido de mi muslo, por lo que déjame comenzar este SBS. P.N. Match and Taxi O: ¡¡¡Cállate !!! D: En el Cap. 825, Chopper se come felizmente la nieve de algodón de azúcar que cayó de la nube de caramelo. Si cayesen libros eróticos del cielo, ¿qué haría Odacchi? Yeah. P.N. Temerariamente O: ¡¡Yaaay!! Abre mucho la boca <3 Ñam, ñam, ñam ¡¡…Qu..!! ¡¡La heliado!! ¡¡Me lo he comido y no lo puedo leer!! D: Cuando Luffy y Usopp ven robots sus ojos se iluminan. Cuando le ocurre al super guay Law, ¿qué tipo de reacción tendría? P.N. No estoy seguro de lo que es P.N. Mika ni Baami O: Así. Quiero decir, tan solo imaginalo. Si un robot apareciera ante sus ojos, ¡¡por supuesto que se volverían así.!! Capítulo 913, Página 66 D: ¿!Por qué Karoo mira tan fíjamente a Leo!? ¿¿Es porque es un pirata?? P.N. Ehara Ryota O: Ah, en el capítulo del Levely (906), cierto. Esto son simplemente celos porque Vivi dijo "Mono" cuando vio a Leo. D: Oda-san, gracias por todo el trabajo duro. En el capítulo 907, la marina que llamó al vicealmirante Garp "Garp-chan" era Momousagi presentada en el SBS del volumen 74, ¿cierto? También el marine que llamó a Momousagi "Onee-chan" era el presentado en volumen 75, Chaton, ¿no? P.N. Hermano pequeño de Brook O: ¡Sí, lo has adivinado! Ambos eran personajes ocultos que iban a salir en la película GOLD, por lo que tuve que terminar sus diseños. D: ¡¡Odacchi!! En el Cap. 907, Hina llama al vicealmirante Garp, “Garp-kun”, pero ¿¡no es ella simplemente una contraalmirante!? ¿¿Cómo puede usar “-kun” para alguien no solo más mayor sino también de mayor rango?? P.N. Mejor Caballo O: Ella lo dijo, ¿no? No es como si Hina usara "-kun" para todas las personas importantes que conoce. Es porque Garp interactúa constantemente con gente que se preocupa mucho sobre su rango. Cuando ve esa actitud descarada de Hina, siente de esa manera que son almas gemelas. Capítulo 914, Página 84 D: Daifuku puede liberar un estómago de su estómago, por lo que estaba pensando, cuando se frota demasiado la barriga, ¿alguna vez suelta un pedo gigante? P.N. Ruido de pedo O: Sí D: Tengo curiosidad sobre la habilidad de la fruta del diablo de Galette que le permitió inmovilizar a Nami. Está claro que la familia Charlotte tiene toneladas de usuarios de habilidades. P.N. Oda Manía O: Galette comió la “Bata Bata no Mi” y se convirtió en una humana mantequilla. Puede manipular la mantequilla, por lo que la respuesta es con mantequilla. Definitivamente hay un montón de usuarios de frutas del diablo, pero si me tomara el tiempo de explicar cada una de ellas la historia no avanzaría. Para las que no tengo tiempo de dibujar, ¡por favor sigue leyendo! Para aquellas pocas que aún quieras conocer, ¡¡para eso está el SBS y las guías de ONE PIECE!! D: Todos los personajes de la clase "oficial Yonko" tienen recompensas muy altas. ¿Sus recompensas suben simplemente por ser oficial de XX? P.N. AMOR de arroz O: Sí, sí, eso pasa. Tras el incidente de Dressrosa, todas las personas implicadas con la tripulación de los Sombrero de paja tuvieron un aumento de 50 millones. Las recompensas de los miembros de la tripulación suelen aumentar con su capitán. Esto se debe a que es realmente difícil evaluar la fuerza de cada persona individual y asignarle un valor monetario. D: ¡Hola! ¡Oda-sensei! ¡Por favor, cuéntanos las aficiones, comida favorita y comida odiada por cada uno de los cuatro comandantes del ejército revolucionario! PN. Tattsu O: Karasu * Afición: Voluntariado * Comida favorita: Salchichas * Comida odiada: Todos los platos con pollo Lindberg * Afición: Juegos de mesa * Comida favorita: Hamburguesas * Comida odiada: Galletas Betty * Afición: Jardinería de cocina (crecer hierbas, etc.) * Comida favorita: Almendras * Comida odiada: Mayonesa Morley * Afición: Karaoke y paseos subterráneos * Comida favorita: Bagna Cauda * Comida odiada: Pescado Capítulo 916, Página 122 D: Oda-sensei, necesitaba hablarte sobre el mayor misterio del mundo (Prefacio)...¿Qué tipo de barbilla es la barbilla de Iva-chan? Esto tan interesado, estoy tan interesado, estoy tan interesado. P.N. Cacahuetes Chiba O: Entiendo. Estás interesado unas tres veces. Esto es un frito. ¡calamar frito! (Apropiado) D: La canción temática que suena en el Tokyo One Piece Tower, Don!!!!! y ~ Promise ~ de GReeeeN, fueron recopilada en un álbum llamado of D. Roots of D (emoji). ¿Está GReeeeN heredando la voluntad de D, cierto? ¿Es cierto? ¿ES CIERTO? P.N. Capitán de la Gran Flota Toppi, Ota-kun O: Ah, estás hablando sobre la canción temática del "espectáculo" del Tokyo One Piece Tower “Show” Theme Song. ¡¡Y estás preguntando sobre la D en el nombre del álbum!! ¡¡¡De hecho, he oído de la persona que la escribió, Hide-san de GReeeeN sobre lo que se supone que significa la D en of D...es la volunta de D!!! Wow wow palmas palmas. Estaba bastante despreocupado sobre todo ello, pero es básicamente lo que dijo (LOL). Es un gran álbum, ¡así que por favor oídlo! Si tenéis la oportunidad de verlo, el espectáculo del Tokyo One Piece Tower está todos los días, por lo que visitadlo también! PHANTOM también fue dirigido por mi. ¡Está bastante genial! D: Brûlée-san es una dama maravillosa, la amo y me encantaría llevármela en una cita. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de salir o casarme con un miembro de la familia Charlotte...? P.N. Árbol Sakura O: Entiendo. Es el Moe que viene de un Imoute, ¡¡cierto!! ¡¡No te nos escapes!! Capítulo 917, Página 140 D: Al principio, todos los que bebían alcohol lo hacían en un vaso que parecía una jarra de cerveza. En algún momento, se transformó en algo que se parecía a un pequeño barril. ¿Cuándo hiciste este cambio? ¡Cuéntanos por favor! Ei-chan (flor) P.N. Shoe Coco O: Muy avispado. ¿¡No es un barril más piratesco!? Bueno, esa es la historia oficial...La ley en Japón dice que no puedes beber alcohol si tienes menos de 20 años, por lo que es mejor que no veas a nadie bebiéndolo (LOL). Sin embargo, ¡¡de cualquier forma creo que el barril es más guay que la jarra!! D: ¡Quiero ver también el futuro de Zoro a los 40 y 60 años!! Del capitán Nobuo O: Si sobrevive sin ningún gran problema, creo que será así * 40 años: Yontoryu (Estilo de cuatro espadas) Zoro * 60 años: Gotoryu (Estilo de cinco espadas) Zoro Un futuro donde pasa "algo" * 40 años: Me retiro. Sostener una katana en mi boca ha hecho que me duela la espalda. * 60 años: Haré dogeza (arrodillarme) si me prestas algo de dinero. Capítulo 918, Página 158 D: ¡Buenas noches Oda-sensei! Luffy suele decir Ou ni, ore wa naru! (Yo seré el rey de los piratas) pero, ¿por qué nunca dice wa, kaizoku ou ni naru!? ¿Hay algún significado especial en la manera en que lo dice? P.N. Hyoniki O: ¡Qué gracia! ¡Finalmente alguien lo pregunta tras 90 volúmenes! Alguien finalmente lo ha pillado. La verdad es que, hace unos 20 años cuando empezaba el anime de ONE PIECE, el hombre que ahora llamo "El padre de ONE PIECE", el productor de Toei Animation Shimizu-san, me preguntó lo mismo. Como tengo una fuerte obsesión con esta frase, Shimizu-san me aseguró que ONE PIECE sería un éxito!! ¡¡Esa fuerte obsesión era...!! Continuará (no continuará). Bueno...en resumen simplemente es una "frase intensa". Aunque la gramática de wa kaizoku ou ni naru! es mejor, ¡pensé que Luffy no sería capaz de notar la diferencia! Básicamente, ¡la respuesta es que seguimos con la corriente! D: ¡Heso! Tengo una pregunta. He terminado de leer DAWN y me preguntaba, ¿no es el pirata que estaba esperando la comida de Zeff en el Baratie en el Cap. 902 el mismo pirata, Galley "Luna Creciente" que apareció en Romance Dawn? P.N. Takataka O: Bien visto, muy bien informado. ¡Tienes razón! Este es el pirata llamado Galley Luna Creciente que apareció en la antología prototipo de ONE PIECE (ONE PIECE RED collection). Felicidades, ¡muy impresionante! D: Odacchi, tengo una pregunta seria. El nombre del castillo mostrado en Mary Geoise, “Castillo Pangaea”, fue nombrado por el antiguo continente donde todos los demás continentes estaban unidos como un puzzle gigante. En otras palabras, ¿no es donde está el ONE PIECE? Creo que el hecho de que el castillo Pangaea esté situado en el centro del mundo es coherente con esto.was it possibly named after the ancient continent where all the other continents were pieced together like a giant puzzle. P.N. Shock Ninja de alguna parte O: El supercontinente Pangea. El continente gigante del pasado remoto formado de la fusión de todos los continentes. Definitivamente tomé prestado el nombre, ¿y para el significado...? No te lo contaré. Lol. Capítulo 919, Página 176 D: Oda-sensei, tengo una pregunta. Cuando estaba en sexto curso, realicé un entrenamiento especial para ser capaz de realizar el Shigan y apuñalar a alguien con un solo dedo. Quería el poder de apuñalar a mis amigos entrometidos, pero ahora mi único poder es decirles "Wow, tus uñas son realmente largas...". Quería saber, ¿cuántos años de entrenamiento hacen falta para realizar el Shigan? P.N. Itokouzu O: Creo que es mejor no apuñalar a tus amigos. D: ¿Cuál es el poder de Morley-san? En el capítulo 538, Iva-sama dijo que Newkama Land fue creado por un "usuario con la habilidad de excavar túneles". ¿Tiene algo que ver Morley-san con esto? Dado que los gigantes tienen vidas tan longevas, ¿podría ser Morley-san quien lo logró hace mucho tiempo? P.N. Salami Meat O: Sí, exactamente. Primero, la habilidad de Morley es la “Oshi Oshi no Mi”. Tiene el poder de separar y empujar varios objetos, sumergirse en el subsuelo y crear allí un espacio. Él (ella) tiene ahora 160 años, pero solía ser un pirata extremadamente malvado que fue capturado hace más de 100 años, donde creó "ese" lugar en Impel Down. Aparte de un usuario de habilidad, consiguió escapar de prisión sin que se percataran, pero luego se vio implicado en cierto "incidente". Su unión al ejército revolucionario es un suceso bastante reciente. Iva-san utilizó el espacio que creó pero él/ella fue quien creó la atmósfera. Aunque Morley fue quien creó el espacio, Newkama Land fue creado indudablemente por Iva-san. Al final, Iva-san aún no sabe que el usuario excavador de túneles es Morley. D: ¡¡Oda-san!! ¡¡He oído que no eres capaz de comprar revistas de adultos en la tienda!! ¿Significa que tampoco puedo comprar allí ONE PIECE? P.N. Capitán Nobuo O: ¡¡Escucha, escucha!! ¡¡Recuerda esto bien!! ONE PIECE es…!! ¡¡¡¡UN MANGA SHONEN!!!! Y con esto, ¡¡el SBS ha terminado!! ¡¡Hasta el próximo volumen!! Navegación en el portal en:SBS Volume 91 Categoría:SBS